It is known that medical providers such as physicians and hospitals, in part because of their relationships with pharmaceutical and medical device companies and their sales representatives, favor the prescription of a certain subset of drugs and medical devices for a targeted set of health conditions. For example, one group of physicians and hospitals may favor therapy regimen A which uses medication B and device C to treat a specific health condition, whereas a different group of physicians and hospitals may favor administration of therapy regimen X which uses medication Y and device Z to treat the same health condition. Both the consumer (e.g., patient), the healthcare professional (e.g., clinician), and the healthcare insurer, desire consistent excellent outcomes and high satisfaction levels with healthcare products and services that are delivered.